


Morning bliss (destiel au)

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cheeky Dean, First Meetings, Forehead Kisses, Love at First Sight, M/M, Socially Awkward Castiel, fluffy fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a few hours of sleep, Castiel needs something to fully wake up to. Add coffee and a cute barista and Castiel gets what he really needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning bliss (destiel au)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This work was a prolonged drabble i wanted to work on for quite sometime. But due to my exams, gosh there's barely any free time to do my other prompts and drabbles. So i decided to push aside my studies and post this up! Leave a comment and a kudos if u like and if u have any prompts do tell me on my tumblr: onesidewonder.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Castiel stepped onto the travellator and allowed it to move him towards to the first level slowly. He wasn’t in any rush whatsoever, and he was still recovering from the bliss of intrigue he felt after finishing around 50 more pages into his new current read of a novel. He was always a geek and appreciated books with good plots and interesting scenarios; he wasn’t one for the clichés. Sighing in content, he took in is surroundings of the peaceful and quiet mall. It was barely 11am and most shops were still closed; not many people were out and about at this time probably because they’d already be at work. It was a short break for Castiel’s school, a week to be exact, and after going for his remedial class in the morning, he decided to waste some time and get himself a nice warm beverage before he headed off to his second class in the later afternoon. He wasn’t one to be adventurous with only 3 hours’ worth of sleep, and so it was a blessing that he spotted a bright red sign blazing out “COSTA COFFEE” as he whipped his head around. Stepping onto another escalator, he began to plan out what he needed to get from the art store after his coffee break. 

Approaching the tiny shop, Castiel was taken aback by the cute barista with fanfiction green eyes and rough short blondish hair. He seemed to be in a deep conversation with his red-headed friend whose hair was swishing around whenever she shook her head, and they seemed to be arguing about something. Castiel couldn’t help but stare at guys’ whole being, everything about him seemed so perfect. He clearly wasn’t prepared for the close up definition of the face he had fallen for so deeply. Castiel placed his bag down on a rather comfy seat and began to meekly make his way to the counter. To say he was nervous was an understatement; more like ‘I hope I don’t make an ass of myself’ kinda feel to it. A quick glance at the menu, he decided on Vanilla Latte, his favourite kind of warm beverage in the morning. “Um, excuse me? C-can I order?” Castiel’s voice came out soft and nervous. “Great first impression, assbutt” he thought to himself as the cute barista approached him with a full face grin. Piercing green eyes with little gold ribbons that dance around the iris, splashes of freckles on his cheek, a to-die-for jawline and pouty kissable lips; yup Castiel Novak was screwed hands down, no denying it. “Hey, what can I get for ya?” the guy nonchalantly asked, Castiel could tell he this guy could charm his pants through any situation regardless. His name tag read ‘Dean :)’ 

It has a nice ring to it, Castiel thought but soon realised he hasn’t replied yet, began to blush profusely, his cheeks becoming and obvious tint of pink. “Oh um sorry… I was in deep thought…I’d like to get a Vanilla Latte please,” Castiel managed, eternally sending a prayer up to the heavens that he won’t screw up again. Dean hummed in acknowledgement while keying in the order before looking up at Castiel with a wide grin. “Nice choice cutie. I’ll get right on it! Can I get a name?” Heart Failure. Did…did he just call me Cutie?! Don’t panic, Castiel just don’t panic whatever you do not think of screwing up or ma- “Um its Castiel,” he managed out smooth like he wasn’t going through an internal crisis or what sorts. “Cas…tiel? Gee that sounds complicated enough. How ‘bout Cas for short?” Dean asked, looking hopeful that the cute stranger in front of him would agree to it. 

Dean has honestly never seen such piercing blue eyes with such an extraordinary shade, and the messy sex hair with pale pink chapped lips was something Dean couldn’t argue upon, not to mention when his cheeks go pink with embarrassment. He’s just so cute, he kept on thinking. “Sure, Cas would do. It’s a little odd, no one has called me that before. My brothers usually call me Cassie or just Castiel. I like it” Castiel explained on, subconsciously a smile graced upon his lips. “Well aren’t I the lucky one to be giving you a new nickname, Cas. Go on ahead and I’ll serve it to ya,” Dean said, giving a wink before heading off to make the coffee. Castiel was beyond happy. He was giddy with happiness like a love struck teenager. Well yes, it’s only been a few years since he outgrew that but still, not everyone caught Castiel’s attention so easily, and to think that it was reciprocated back was a bonus 20 point score.

Heading back to his seat, Castiel began to flip through his notes from Literature class and began to do some annotations here and there on his given passage. Suddenly, there was a weight on the sofa he was seating on, and turned to his left to see Dean making himself comfortable. “Hello, Dean. What are u doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the counter?” Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. “Nah, its fine. I told Charlie to help me mend the counter while I’m here. Told her I wanted to spend some time with you; it’s a slow morning anyways. Do you mind me sitting here with you?” Dean explained, a cheeky grin plastered in his face. Castiel can’t help but a let out a small chuckle whilst shaking his head. “Of course you can stay Dean. But can I ask why you’ve taken so much interest in me?”. “Well,” Dean began, the smile on his face softening, “I think you’re really interesting. I mean you’re adorable as hell, well not literally of course geez, and I thought maybe I can get to you know better if I bring you out on a date…what do you say Cas? You up for it?”

By now all of Dean’s cockiness has disappeared and his face brimmed with hope. How can Castiel ever say no to that face? “Of course Dean, I would love to go on a date with you,” and with all the courage that was stowed in him, he leaned and gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. As he pulled away, he can’t help but laugh at Dean’s shocked expression. Oh how he wished he had gotten that on camera. “Now Dean, I really appreciate your company but I would like to get back to my studying now?” Castiel sassed, a smirk edge on his lips. “Well okay, smart guy. I’ll come by later then,” Dean sassed back, not before giving a kiss on the forehead before heading back to his post. As Castiel looked up with a dumb smile on his face, he could see Charlie teasing Dean about what just happened and Dean retaliating back, resulting in another heated match. Ah, the morning bliss was truly enjoyable.


End file.
